fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azrael Ferin
Azrael Ferin is a powerful mage who is the only member of his race, the Nobles Ténèbres, and a extremely powerful magic user. He appears to be a normal human, but is in fact the only of his eternal race born from dark human experimentation. Azrael utilises several magics, and was once widely renowned for use of Bone Breaking Magic. His only known loyalty is to himself and those he deems worthy of it. Appearance Azrael has the appearance of a young man, standing at 6'3. His physique is muscular, but he is more lean than muscular and is comparable to a dancer. His entire body works like a fine machine, all parts pronounced as they work in unison to achieve extreme physical prowess. However his body is not without its flaws, namely his scars; a series of eternal reminders of his past, they adorn all his being and range from various small scars, to vicious burn scars. He also has a series of strange symbols engraved in his arm. Azrael has a pointed jawline, making his face seem somewhat imposing (in stark contrast to his normal personality), and when combined with his mismatched silver and scarlet eyes he unnerves most people by merely being near them. Azrael's face has also been noted to extremely handsome and refined by the masses, something he has always been mildly annoyed for unknown reasons (possibly due to his previous occupation as an assassin). He has long raven black hair that mildly spikes at point (most notably at its ends) that mainly ends midway down his back, but some parts reach down to the small of his back. The most common look to see on Azrael's face is one of complete ease, going against his imposing looks. But he is sometimes seen with a mask of complete blankness on his face, which scares some people as they find it unnerving the same way looking at a mannequin is. He has a third look, that he almost never wears, a look of rage; when he gets angry he will become extremely primal and animalistic, and this is shown on his features by him openly baring his teeth and no longer hiding any of his emotions. But there is also a fourth look that has never (in the current age) been seen, and it is a look of nothingness. If he is ever pushed to the point beyond rage he will lose all emotions and his face shows this; it is no longer a mask like the aforementioned look, he now has a complete lack of emotions. The people who saw this side of his described it as inhuman, as completely alien to their plane of existence, something that is unnatural for humanity to see or even attempt to comprehend. In casual situations Azrael has very little variation in terms of clothing, meaning he has two outfits. His first outfit consists of a high quality, slightly baggy, black, woolen cardigan that buttons up until it reached the sternum, where it opens up in a V-shape. Underneath this he wears an old white, single breasted dress shirt, which shows slight signs of lage after its years of loving use in the form of the multiple scratches and scrapes that pockmark the shirt. On his legs he wears a pair of old, faded blue jeans that have multiple cuts and scrapes marking it, marking this out too as having been lovingly used for many years..He also wears an old black leather belt with a surprisingly clean and undented silver buckle. On his feet he wears white socks with relatively new black sneakers which show very little signs of wearing down (unlike the majority of his clothes). His other outfit is newer than his previous outfit, and as such does not display the signs of age the other does. In this outfit Azrael wears a baseball tee (a shirt with a white main body and coloured sleeves that reach to the crook of the elbow) with light navy blue sleeves; the shirt is actually quite new, even for a normal human being. On his legs he wears a pair of dark grey, long cargo pants in which he stores things such as money and knives. For his shoes he wears the same shoes as his previous outfit. Azrael also possesses a separate outfit that he wears for combat, which is much more suited it than his previous clothes. He wears a white trenchcoat made of a surprisingly fluid material, which is also capable of stopping projectiles such as bullets. Underneath this he wears a black, woolen long sleeved shirt that he has worn for countless years (as shown through the mildly mismatched areas of wool, implying the shirt has some sentimental value to him). He wears scruffy grey cargo pants as his bottoms, its pockets filled with countless small things such as bundles of money and amounts of plastic explosives. On his feet he wears old black leather boots, with plates of steel on their soles as to prevent harm to feet via the use of traps. On his face he wears an extremely old and worn (more so than any of his other gear) long grey scarf, which he uses to obscure his face and identity in the case where he is possibly identified. Personality To those who know of Azrael's true history and origins he is nothing more than a psychopath who kills without reason or purpose. In the past Azrael's personality was similar to this, as he would kill anyone who disagreed or annoyed him to any extent; he would also use people for brutal experiments that had the sole goal of increasing his own being. People viewed him as a malevolent god who needed human sacrifices to appease, and as such they would give people to him who he would then warp the very being of, all the while enjoying the likening of his powers to that of a god, which would cause him to become arrogant and begin to view himself as an actual god. But in recent times Azrael's personality has gone through a significant change when compared to the murderous being that once occupied the same being as he currently does. He recreated his personality after going on a "pilgrimage" (as he doesn't believe in a god or any religion he is skeptical to call it an actual pilgrimage) around the world where he used no magic and lived as a wandering monk. It was in these days that he saw the good in humanity and desired to be more like the people who were the epitome of this purity. But he was never able to fully commit to these ways, and as such he is a confusing individual in various ways. Generally Azrael is a calm, well mannered, respectful person who will help those who need help. He does these things as he viewes them as common courtesy among people and should be upheld. However he is also a cynic and will always look underneath the underneath to see whether a person is worthy of those common courtesies, and if he deems them unworthy he will treat them with neutrallity as opposed to kindess. This is often shown when he is around criminals and other unsavoury people, as he will give them no respect, but nor shall he insult them; he is entirely neutral and uncaring towards them. He will also poke fun at people in a friendly manner, as he views it as friendly and something he enjoys doing. However, he will also mock people he barely knows if he is bored enough. Also when he is around the same people for long periods of time the teasing will become more common as he gets close to them and as he gets to know them, the reasons for this being he teases those close to him more and as he knows more about them he has more information to use. Azrael also treats those close to him with a certain reluctance to be around, as he is afraid that they will die and he will be left even more alone than before he met them. However that doesn't mean he will not put his life on the line to save them and allow them to live; however Azrael views the greater good as more important than the lives of his friends and his own personal happiness. As such he is not willing to disclose his most dangerous knowledge in return for the safety of those he cherishes; for example he would not give up the secrets of how to preform a sucessful Etherious heart transplant, as he knows that if the information was released then many more than the hundreds will die. But this belief is also a two way street, as such he is willing to sacrifice thousands to save a single person if it means the saving of millions. Azrael also has a firm belief in honour and manners, as seen when he was shot in the back and what he was most annoyed by wasn't that he had been shot, but rather the shooter didn't apologise. In battle Azrael's personality also goes through a drastic change (provided he's taking the battle seriously, if not then he will keep the previous mentality), which goes against his previous easy-going ways. When he fights he dons a mask of blankness, and as such he shows no emotions in battle unless they are able to work to his advantage. However, his emotions are still there and they still surface at times. But there is another personality that Azrael harbours, but this is much more of an alter-ego that a change in mindset. If he is somehow angered to the point where a normal person will go into a blind rage, Azrael will go into a much darker rage. In this state his mind becomes that off a demented killing machine that hungers only for the death of its target, and will destroy anything and everything in its path, even those he cares about. When he is like this he loses much of his intelligence and becomes increasingly bestial and predictable. However, there lies an even darker and more alien state than the former, one that terrifies Azrael more than anything else. To enter this state something he values must be destroyed in a hearbreaking mannter, in a way that would make a normal person become paralyzed or go into shock. But instead Azrael becomes devoid of all emotions with only one goal: revenge. When he is like this he will speak with no emotion at all and will not respond to anything; when he is like this he is comparable to a god, a being entirely ineffable and alien to all but beings like it. The only way he can leave this state is for the target to be sufficiently harmed. Category:Independent Mage Category:The No Life King History Very little is known of Azrael's history, but the rumours that surround him speak of bloodshed and him as a malevolent god who demanded sacrifices. He eventually tired of these ways and faked his lynching at the hands of those who didn't view him as a god, and he wandered around the wilds of the world for a period of time. At some point after this he abandoned his previous ways and became a nomadic monk, seeking enlightenment. During his travels he didn't use any magic, but instead lived off the kindness of people and his own mundane ways of earning income. However, he never even came remotely close attained it.; instead, he attained a new understanding of life and remade his personality into someone who wouldn't make people run in fear. He ceased being a monk at this time. Powers and Abilities Natural/Altered Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Azrael is known as a genius, but he rarely chooses to use his intellect as he views the world as "better off without the old me". Even when in life or death situations he will rarely use all his intellect, as he is afraid he will be reidentified by those who once knew him. Master Surgeon: He is an extremely capable doctor and surgeon, able to perform such acts as heart transplants in stunning time. However because he knows no healing magic he is somewhat limited when compared those who have such abilities. But he was able to transplant a heart from another species into his own body, by himself (how he did so is not known, but it implies an exceptionally high amount of skill and high pain threshold). Incredible Agility: Azrael is known to be able to move like a master acrobat, whether this is because of a change to his body is unknown. Immense Killing Intent: '''A skill that all people have, Azrael's is among the worst ever come across in a human, or any being in fact; his '''Killing Intent manifests itself as a feeling of madness entering a person which can drive them to insanity. The only way to combat it is to release one's own Killing Intent or be have great enough reason to believe they can win. Azrael also has an immense amount of control of this, to the point where his Killing Intent is undetectable (a testament to his strength as an assassin). Body Enhancements: '''Azrael has performed more experiments on himself than anyone else, however he has performed them on himself beyond his years of experimenting on others, meaning he has hundreds of years of experiments in his body. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''After many years of self-experimentation Azrael's body has developed enhanced senses, to the point where they are more like a primitive animal's that a human's. * '''Enhanced Healing Factor: '''After countless years of altering his body, he added significantly faster healing capabilities, as he is able to recover from a deep cut in seconds. If his bones are put in near enough positions they are also able to heal, even to his spinal cord being able to heal itself. * '''Enhanced Strength: Azrael's strength is nothing short of what he is: inhuman. He is capable of breaking boulders with minimal effort due to the enhancements he had to his body; once, in a fit of anger, he literally ripped an island apart (in this instance he was using his full strength). * Immense Speed: An ability Azrael has attained via countless transplants on his body, his speed is now naturally at the level where he is barely able to be tracked by a normal human. * Altered Magic Origin: Azrael's Magic Origin was one of the things first changed about himself; however, the change was anything but minor. His Magic Origin has the ability to seal itself off, allowing him to remain untraceable to those who detect magic power. However, the time required to seal and unseal his Origin is half a minute, and such it is dangerous to use without planning and preparation. ** Second Origin: From altering his Magic Origin, Azrael discovered his Second Origin; from there he forcefully awoke it, and can now activate it as he pleases. However, unlike normal Second Origin users, usage of it will result in great pain whenever he uses it. * Demon Heart: Due to his experimentation, Azrael discovered that Etherious's transformations come from their hearts, and so he transplanted an Etherious's heart into his own body; however, this did not give him the ability to use their Curses or their Transformation, per se. However, this gave him an immunity to Magic Barrier Particles and a unique transformation. ** Transformation: A transformation that has all the abilities of the normal and amplifies them greatly, but in this form it doesn't cause physical strain but he loses the ability to use magic in this form. While in this form his healing is ten times faster, his speed is untraceable, and his physical strength is tripled. However he has to fight to keep his sanity and to not go off on a rampage, as this form attempts to make him go feral. Master Assassin: Azrael, over the course of his life, has become extremely well versed in the ways of assassination. His style of assassination primarily uses stealth and distraction to reach his target, who he will then deal with silently and quietly. Although he is an assassin he does hesitate to kill innocents, and will only kill them if it is a necessity. Azrael's method of assassination is either using a nearby object and making it intangible and making it solid once it is in the correct area of a person's body, or to crush the target's windpipe. But perhaps his most terrifying ability is to blend in with a crowd; despite not seeming like much, this is his most deadly skill. Through the use of this he is able to seem like an ordinary person to the highest point and is able to take advantage of the lowered guard to kill his target. Expert Marksman: '''Azrael has, at some point in his life, received shooting lessons from a close friend, who gave him a piece of advice: "It doesn't matter how powerful each shot is or how many times you can fire your gun, what matters is that you can actually hit your target." Azrael took that to heart and became extremely accurate with his gun, but he is not at the level of true masters of the art. He is also held back by the fact that he does not use '''Gun Magic to enhance his prowess, for unknown reasons. Master Swordsman: What started out as a flight of fancy in his youth eventually developed into a full blown mastery of the art of swordsmanship. Azrael's fighting style is centred around grace and misdirection, and as such he is willing to use magic and other tricks to his advantage. He is able to use his sword as an extension of his being, and as such he has immense control over it and is able to move it with sublime elegance and grace. Azrael has no listed moves as he creates no techniques, he merely fights as he wishes. Immortality (Speculated): Although never directly confirmed or denied by Azrael, he heavily hints that he is immortal and has lived far beyond the lifespan of a human. Although the extent of this in unknown, he is at least incapable of aging (or ages at such a rate that is unnoticeable), as seen through his lifespan. It is unknown if his healing ability has anything to do with this, or if they are completely unrelated. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Azrael, from the moment of his birth, had an excessively large amount of magic power. His power is capable of crushing the ground he stands on if he exerts it, and if he completely stops restricting it, it will cause people to not be able to breath (unless they release sufficient magic themselves). His power manifests as a torrent of pitch black energy. Master Magician: Azrael is viewed as one of the greatest mages who ever lived, and this is information from when he "died" hundreds of years ago, His current level of power is unknown as he never goes all out (as if he did so he fears he will lose all the humanity he has gained over the years). He is extremely knowledgable of old magics, but he is quickly able to determine and analyse magic that are foreign to him. His magic seal is a circle that has an always changing symbol inside it, and the seal itself is entirely black (an anomaly unseen in any other mage). * Magic Aura Sharpening: Azrael is capable of sharpening his magic aura. This means even if he is bound he can still kill through the use of his magical power. He can create blades of magic this way, but generally uses it as a last resort as it an extremely tedious thing to do. * Magic Aura Gathering: By exuding his magic power into specific areas of his body Azrael is able to increase the attack power or defensive power of that area of his body. Once he does this a black aura will surround the selected area and will slightly burn any foreign flesh it comes into contact with. Basic Spells: Spells that any mage can use, but very few adept mages choose to learn to use to any great extent. * Fire: Generates flames on the target; primarily used for lighting fires, but Azrael is able to use it to great pillars of flame. * Wall Run: A charm which allows the user to disobey gravity and run across walls as they would the ground. * Water Gather: Gathers water from the atmosphere and condenses it into a sphere in the caster's palm; a supplementary spell. * Lightning Bolt: A spell which creates a painful bolt of lightning; is avoidable to doge, although it is not generally fatal. * Dark Beam: A beam of dark energy which is produced from one's hands/fingers; slightly stronger than Lightning Bolt, but still not very strong; corrodes away at the target's being. Sword Magic: A magic that Azrael has a great deal of skill in, primarily from his swordsmanship. He is able to produce various effects with his sword (which is named Void Dweller), although he doesn't manipulate multiple blades at once. Although it is unclear who taught him this magic (it is possible he is self taught) Azrael displays knowledge of various techniques and how to perform them to their deadliest extent. For example he coats his blade in Ethernano, but he also sharpens it to the point where lightly touching the edge of the blade will result in a painful cut. *'Edge of Nothingness:' A powerful spell which is initiated by the tilting of the sword to a 8 o'clock angle, from there the blade is engulfed in white flames. Although the flames are merely a vessel for the sword's true power: nullification. Void Dweller's special ability is its normally inactive ability to cancel out attacks. When in this form it can nullify attacks by clashing with them, and it also applies to physical attacks as well as magic attacks. *'Spread of the Lack:' A spell which creates a white taint on its target, this spell is performed by the blade touching the target. The taint on the target will then absorb any magic that it comes across, as well as Ethernano, which relates to its true purpose. The true power of this attack comes into play when it is applied to a person, as it renders them unable to use magic for either thirty seconds or a few seconds (the latter is attainable if the person releases a large amount of magic energy). *'Embrace of the Void:' An attack that compresses the flames that Edge of Nothingness '''produces to a mere white glow and coating of cinder, this is viewed as a successor of sorts to it. This spell is the ultimate attack of '''Void Dweller, as it uses its capabilities to its highest point; this attack cancels out (not nullifies) magic itself. This means that the target won't be harmed via the normal use of Nullification Magic, they instead stop functioning (or existing in some cases) due to a lack of magic to continue powering it. This attack is useless against people who manipulate pure Ethernano, as it cannot lack magic; they are instead dispersed slightly. Territory: Arguably his strongest magic, Azrael is a master in the use of Territory. It is a magic that allows for the manipulation of everything inside the area (normally invisible rectangles (a dark blue when visible) in Azrael's case). Because he rebuilt this magic after hearing about it he has an in depth understanding of it, but he also doesn't possess the usual limit of eighteen spells that normal practitioners have. Although he rarely uses many spells, as his regular spells are quite versatile. * Palm of the Creator: A spell that Azrael casts before any other of his other spells with this magic, this spell forms the area that is necessary for this magic to work. Inside the "Palm" Azrael can control everything, down to the very molecules that make people up, to how a body functions. But the use of any spell in the area requires great concentration and calm, making it unreliable for instant use. * Touch of the Creator: This particular spell causes the target to be swapped with another thing. Although this does seem like a weak and linear spell, it can replace anything and allow it to still function; this means that a sword's hilt can be replaced with a human head and the head's owner will continue to live and function as per normal (albeit they have no head). Once it is cast the change is permanent until it is reverse (although if they are to somehow leave the Palm then they would die, as they are only kept alive in area). ** Heart: One of Azrael's most disturbing and grotesque Territory spells, this is initiated by Azrael pointing his hand in the direction of his target's chest and waving it. From there the person will remain alive, but their heart will then appear floating above Azrael's palm. From there he can destroy it, sever the link between heart and body, harm the heart, or use it as a bargaining chip. * Whim of the Creator: One of the more plain and normal Territory 'spells, this manipulates the positioning of objects inside the area, in a way mirroring that of [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]. Azrael's most common use of this is to create vacuums; he will use the vacuums to either divert attacks or to move people. However, he will also use it to move things around in ways that benefit him. * More Coming Soon... I hope... But I'm really lazy... Guns Magic: Azrael has an extremely basic understanding of Guns Magic, and his only spell with it is Refill. * Refill (Unnamed): A basic spell that can be used on all guns, it creates a new magazine/amount of ammunitions for the weapon. Bone Breaking Magic: Although he doesn't use this magic, Azrael created it and has a great deal of skill in it. Teleportation Magic: As the name suggests this magic grants its users the ability to instantly move to another location. Azrael has some amount of skill with this magic as he is able to instantly teleport across long distances with only slight exhaustion. * First Step: A teleportation technique that teleports the caster anywhere within one hundred metres of them. It requires little magic power to use, but it requires the caster to have seen their target. The target is not, in actuality, a place that has been, but rather a specific location in space. This means that moving targets can't be directly teleported to, but can be teleported to via planning out where they are. * Second Step: This technique allows for the teleportation of a target within any distance, but it is physically and magically draining to use. The distance covered converts into the amount of magic necessary for the spell to be successful, as such Azrael isn't able to teleport across the world without going into a coma. * Third Step: Azrael's ultimate teleportation technique, Third Step is the teleportation into another dimension for whatever reason. This requires the opening of Azrael's Second Origin, and even then it is entirely possible that it will send him into a coma due to the physical strain of it. Requip: '''Azrael knowns '''Requip Magic to a basic extent, as he is able to swap weapons and clothes at will, but rarely uses it in battle (as he doesn't possess enough weapons nor armours to make it viable) and instead uses it to change clothes. Flight Magic : '''A magic that allows for its user to fly and levitate, Azrael is a capable user of this magic, as he is able to levitate easily and can fly at high speeds with some effort. He is also able to create invisible platforms via the use of this magic. Weaknesses '''Rage: One of Azrael's weaknesses, whenever he enters his other personality he is extremely enraged and is easy to predict. A skilled user will find him an easy target to defeat if he is in this state, although he is still extremely powerful. Fragile Mental State: Due to all the atrocities he has committed in his lifetime Azrael suffers from a horribly fragile mental state that can be broken quite easily by someone who knows how to. However, the results of breaking his current mental state are unpredictable, and can often result in him either being paralyzed or going on a rampage. Etherious Heart: Due to the nature of Etherious and the difference in anatomy, the heart causes a myriad of problems for Azrael. He will go through bouts of time where he is unable to use magic, times when the heart will release its accumulated Magic Barrier Particles, and times when his body will go through immense pain and sickness due to his body rejecting the foreign organ. There are no prerequisites for these to occur, they occur at random (although the release of Magic Barrier Particles cannot occur directly after a transformation, as there are no Particles to release). Equipment * Clothes: All Azrael's clothes, despite seeming normal, are in fact immensely durable as they were created through the use of Tailor Magic. * Customised Desert Eagle: Azrael's handgun of choice, it was given to him as a birthday present many years ago and only has minor damage to its appearance (it is otherwise in good condition). It has a longer barrel than a normal version of this pistol, and it has the inscription "Vereor Nox" written on its slide. Azrael has also gone to the trouble of adding some runes onto it that increase its durability and firepower, but otherwise he has altered nothing since the day it was given to him. * Void Dweller: An ancient katana that Azrael carries around with him, whenever he travels with it he wraps it in white cloth. Underneath the cloth is a katana with a plain black, battlescarred hilt with a circular tsuba and a black, aged leather hilt that has some foreign language inscribed all across the scabbard. The blade itself is a black metal with a ripple pattern on its surface, which is vaguely disturbing to look at. The sword's blade is not damaged at all, it is actually in perfect condition and cuts the air once it's drawn. Void Dweller is rumoured to have come into Azrael's possession by him murdering a wealthy collector and taking it from his collection and claiming it as his own; the truth of this is questionable, but in every story there is a grain of truth. The katana is also notable for having natural properties that cancel things out, though the extent depends on the wielder and the magic power they use. Notes * It's DAMN hard to come up with spells and abilities for all 10 aspects of death. In case you didn't know I did a magic based around the Ten Aspects of Death (based on the Espada from Bleach). * This page features two unique magic that were created by me: Bone Breaking Magic and Tailor Magic (the latter of which was removed due to it not fitting). Trivia * He was named after his grandfather for his matching eyes. And his grandfather's long name was born from a lost bet involving several cows, a flight of stairs, a crate of fireworks, a Wizard Saint, and a mallet, or so the legend goes... * His favourite food is large pieces of brioche with copious amounts of honey slathered on it. * His photo is of Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach after he uses Mugetsu. * This character draws on some aspects from the Korean comic/manhwa Noblesse, primarily the characters Cadis Etrama Di Raziel and Frankenstein. * His song, as decided by his benevolent maker, is Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada. * I use Vishvalita Sharaksa as a yard stick to measure how descriptive I need to be. Go check Vishvalita out and appreciate how good Serene is. Go on, do it... Do it... NOW. Category:Independent Mage Category:The No Life King